Pyxis Nessei
Pyxis Nessei is the adopted brother and apprentice of Capricorn Shura sent as a Bronze Saint of Athena to infiltrate the Galaxian War to win and retrieve the Sagittarius Gold Cloth, however soon enough he gets embroiled in the theft of the Cloth and learns Kido Saori is in truth the Goddess Athena, he starts acting as a double agent for Athena and eventually fights to save her by battling his master and succeeding from him the knowledge of wielding Excalibur and unofficially inheriting the mantle of Capricorn Gold Saint. Nessei continues to fight for Athena and in two occasion took upon himself the Gold Cloth of Capricorn, once during his battle beside Seiya against Poseidon and again during his battle against Thanatos with his fellow Bronze Saints, Hades later revealed during their final battle that Nessei is the reincarnation of a youth who stood beside the first Pegasus Saint as a sword of Athena but lost his life to Hades's Cursed Blade to give Pegasus enough time to harm Hades's body. Nessei is revealed by Athena's observation to be the reincarnation of Alone in the twentieth Century, that his and Alone's soul, is that of the original Pyxis Saint that fought beside Athena and the original Pegasus Saint during the First Holy War against Hades. He returns a legendary Saint and the Capricorn Gold Saint in Saint Seiya Omega, once more wearing his Gold Cloth in Season Two. Biography Childhood Nessei was born to unnamed parents who met an unknown but fatal end to the extent that Nessei had to be adopted by parents, he was taken to the Sanctuary by two Saint lovers and adopted as their second son and would be apprenticed under the young Capricorn Shura following Shura's ascension to a Gold Saint, sometime following this point their parents both died leaving them alone to carry on the legacy of protecting Athena and the Earth. Galaxian Wars Arc Pyxis Nessei arrives at the Kido Manor and surprises Saori Kido with an offer regarding his participation within the Galaxian Wars as her eleventh Saint combatant and then goes onto dismiss the real reasons behind his interest in participating, ignoring the aggressive attitude of Unicorn Jabu, and blocking a enraged punch by Jabu with only two fingers much to the surprise of Saori and Jabu. Nessei is the only Saint not to wear his armour as he watched Pegasus Seiya and Cygnus Hyoga's fights, as he considers it disrespectful to a true Saint, which rises the suspicions of Dragon Shiryū on Nessei's true identity. Due to there being no word on Phoenix Ikki's condition or arrival, Nessei is delegated to fight Wolf Nachi. During his fight with Wolf Nachi, he easily dodges around all of Wolf's attacks and blocks them with flicks of his wrist in what he calls "poor attempts lacking any Cosmo or fighting spirit", easily surviving Nachi's Dread Howl attack he counters with Pyxis Rising Wind and walks away from it five seconds later the winner. The announcer stating that it took one second for Nessei to launch the attack, and four for Nachi to hit the ground, Nachi's cloth almost being completely destroyed as a circumstance. Watching Seiya and Shiryū's fight, he dubbed the removal of their Cloths as "unwise" and stated that if a Saint fights without a Cloth they are likely be extinguished within an instant, despite this he seems to respect their choices and suddenly feels a familiarity with Seiya causing him to visit the two while they are hospitalized. Nessei is angered by the appearance of Phoenix Ikki, and seems intent of hunting him and the Gold Cloth thieves to the Underworld itself. Black Saints Arc Nessei joins Seiya in his hunt for Ikki and the Black Saints but only manages to retrieve bare pieces of the Sagittarius Cloth, upon returning to the Kido Manor he makes a redirected phone call to the Sanctuary that Shiryū hears parts of, he speaks of "retrieving it" and "not failing again". While fellow Bronze Saints are pinned down by the Black Saints, Nessei confronts Ikki and fights him as a equal, Nessei's loyalty to the path of the Saints gives him immunity to the "Phoenix Illusion Demonic Fist" and counters "Phoenix's Wings Rise" with "Hauling Argo". Sensing that Nessei's Cosmo had increased, comparing it to four Saints (two Silver and two Bronze) combined, fearing the fiery fall-out of the "Phoenix's Wings Rise" from the two attacks colliding causes Ikki to flee with the stolen helmet of the Sagittarius Cloth. Nessei joins the Bronze Saints on their journey to defeat Ikki but would in fact concentrate on eliminating the other Black Saints, when Ikki is defeated he orchestrated the disappearance of many of the Sagittarius Cloth's pieces but remained with the Bronze Saints to learn their intentions. Silver Saints Arc When Seiya falls off a cliff defending Athena, Nessei appears and cuts to pieces the clothes of the Silver Saints with his first ever usage of Excalibur, he is later seen at the Sanctuary however serving the Pope who questions the disappearance of two Silver Saints and what Nessei has to report of the Bronze Saint's plans for the future. The Bronze Saints soon discover that Nessei is spying upon them, causing an argument to break out between he and Seiya, although Athena (Saori Kido) breaks them up and reveals to the Bronze Saints that Nessei is actually spying on Pope Ares on her behalf. Sanctuary Invasion Arc Nessei is sent ahead by Athena to work with Leo Aiolia in preparation for her arrival at the Sanctuary however they learn too late of Pope Ares's plot to use Sagitta Ptolemy and his Phantom Arrow to kill Athena, while Aiolia goes to confront Pope Ares and soon loses communication with Nessei, Nessei instead confronts Capricorn Shura about what is happening only to fight Shura for passage through his temple when Shura learns of his allegiance to the "fake" Athena. Following his fight with Shura who in his doubts remains silent about Nessei's allegiance to the other Gold Saints, he goes to the Pope's Chamber to continue acting as the advisor of Pope Ares and looks for the best chance he has to turn on the Pope, who upon requesting Nessei to protect his body while projecting his control over his Cloth realizes that Pope Ares is actually the Gold Saint Gemini Saga who has been missing from the Sanctuary for the longest of times. Poseidon Arc Hades Arc Inheriting the Spirit of Excalibur During the destruction of the Wailing Wall, Shura spoke to his apprentice and explained that while Shiryū inherited Excalibur directly from Shura after Shura refused to give it to Nessei, it was with the intent on forcing him to making his own Excalibur as strong as or stronger than the original inherited by Shiryū, and that Excalibur was no longer a physical weapon as it had become a spirit of a weapon just as constellations were to a Cloths. As the successor to the Libra Gold Saint, Shiryū could act as the sheathe to Excalibur's lingering power and wield it however Shiryū would be unable to retain to regenerate the blade from Cosmo following its destruction, while the reforging and improvement of Excalibur was intentionally the ultimate test set by Shura for Nessei to inherit the spirit of Excalibur and truly be noticed as the next Capricorn Gold Saint. Looking upon the Capricorn Cloth after the sacrificial act of the Gold Saints, Shura's voice speaks to Nessei, reminding him that hard work and determination despite difficulties was the true makings of a Capricorn Gold Saint and despite the pain that it caused Nessei was the lesson needed for Nessei to be able to create Excalibur from his Cosmo at will. Personality and traits Nessei is a trusting and kind young man, preferring to see the good in everyone rather than viewing anyone with distrust. He embraces new friendships with vigor, and quickly forms strong bonds with those he shares time with. Given half a chance, the Pyxis Saint will go to bat for his friends and fight as hard as he can. Physical Appearance Nessei has dirty blond hair that almost seems orange in colour, deep dark blue eyes and a tall height for his young age, he is deceptively lightly tanned for his Native American heritage and seems to have less muscle than his frame would announce. An appearance that attests to his former incarnation, he has a ponytail reminiscing the one Alone had, before Pandora and Hypnos revealed he was the reincarnation of Hades. Powers & Abilities Pyxis Nessei was an incredibly powerful Saint with a prodigious Cosmo and this was relevant by the fact that he was trained by his adopted brother to be his successor as the Capricorn Gold Saint, a very rare event unless the participant has an extremely high Cosmo or (in Manigoldo's case) unique traits/abilities, his prodigious learning streak was so great that he gained a level of Mastery (although not at a Gold Saint's level) over the Seventh Sense even before Athena's identity was revealed. By Poseidon Arc, his Cosmo mastery was said to be at or surpassing Capricorn Shura when alive, and by Hades Arc he was the first of the Bronze Saints to gain the Eighth Sense and surpass even Gemini Saga's Cosmo while only using the Supreme Seventh Sense. Special Abilities: *'Excalibur' (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā) - Nessei can generate his Cosmo into the form of a powerful blade-shaped blast of Cosmo that can cut through almost anything, it is the ultimate attack of a Capricorn Saint and is passed down from one worthy wielder to the next although only those that inherit the spirit of Excalibur as the true successor of the Capricorn Saint can truly master it and regenerate it from Cosmo at any time despite its former state, the attack is extremely quick and thus it can be used repeatedly almost immediately. *'Caliburn' (カリバーン, Karibān) - Nessei's most common attack once introduced, he empowered his lower arms with Cosmo and generating a blade, which he can use to cut through almost anything but at human speed and not at the same level as Excalibur. It has the capacity however to act as a shield of Cosmo for its user, having a greater defensive capacity than Excalibur. He can summon Caliburn into either of his lower arms. This was an ability he learned from Capricorn Shura, although Shura himself doesn't seem use it. **'Double Caliburn' (ダブルカリバーン, Daburukaribān) - Pyxis can generate Caliburn over both of this lower arms at the same time, something that Shura praises him for during their battle, as it is said to be very draining but gives the user double chance to attack or defend. *'Pyxis Rising Wind' (ライジング風, Pyxis Raijingu-fū) - Nessei launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as he drives them back into the ground. More importantly is that this ability's first phase is a fist combo using the power of the Pyxis Constellation and Nessei's cosmo, while the second stage is Nessei's physical strength and mass unified with the Force of gravity to further damage the armour of the opponent, both easily ensuring the destruction of Wolf Nachi's Cloth during their battle. *'Hauling Argo' (アルゴを運搬, Arugo o Unpan) - Nessei summons the power of the Pyxis Constellation, swinging his fists into a punch he summons multiple blades of spinning wind-like disks of Cosmo to cut through his enemies, Nessei seems to be able to do this ability with surprising and improving power throughout the series without the other constellations that construct together the once Argo constellation. *'Jumping Stone' (ジャンピングストーン, Janpingu Sutōn) - Nessei was probably trained to use this common Capricorn ability, which would allow him to knock his enemy into their own attack by flinging them into it with the usage of his legs, although Nessei hasn't been seen to use this ability. Trivia *'Nessei' (熱誠) is a Japanese word meaning "Fierce Loyalty", something shown in his service to Athena's (Kido Saori's) every command. *His name is pronounced "Ness-Ai". *'Nessei' was originally intended to explain the close friendship between every incarnation of the Sagittarius and Capricorn saints, which ties back to their Bronze Cloth equivalents, Pegasus and Pyxis. This is later expanded on in Saint Seiya Omega, specifically Season two, when he retakes the mantle of Capricorn Nessei. Category:Bronze Saints Category:Pyxis Saints